Traffic routing in computer networks is generally subject to several constraints, such as the available capacity of links connecting network nodes. Packets may traverse designated routes in a network between an origin and destination point. Managing the traffic flow in these networks may involve optimizing the selection of routes for the traffic for the purpose of minimizing congestion and packet loss.
Current industry practice related to routing optimization typically involves selecting the shortest path first (SPF) between each origin and destination node, for example, based on a set of optimized link metrics or link weights. Dealing with unforeseen network events is often done by greatly increased provisioning in the capacity planning process in order to protect against bottlenecks that may occur.